Mae and Bea go to the mall and die
by ggbbhhhh
Summary: Does it happen? who knows! read to find out?


The end!Mae and Bea were heading to the mall on a nice, crisp, Autumn day, because Possum Springs exist in an interdimensional rift in space time where it is an eternal Autumn, but you know, they were just heading to Fort Lucenne Mall, not like a date, they weren't lesbians or anything, even if Mae sometimes did intensely think of Mae's trap cock when she was flicking her bean every night, she's not gay for her or anything, and besides, traps? they aint gay!

When they entered the mall, they decided to first go to the new resteraunt establishment! Hungry Howie's pizza! Delicious! Danny the trap was working the counter, he needed to make money somehow. "Hello ladies!~" he said excitedly. "What will it be today? :3c" Mae was scrolling through the menu, when her eyes landed on something delicious

"Can i have a fuckin uhh...howie bread Nigga?" She said, as she violentely dabbed, using the dab to point at the menu, and in that very moment Bea contemplated suicide "I want like, the biggest pizza you guys have" Bea forcefully shouted, her saliva just drenching Danny's white uniform, but at least now he could enter the wet t-shirt contest that was happening in the center of the mall "and be sure to be liberal with the topping usage"

Danny twirled into the back of the kitchen, this would mean he would not serve anyone for the entire time he was cooking those meals. In fact, I think he was the only employee at Hungry Howie's in the United Nation of Possum Springs. Bea turned to Mae, an angry look visible on her face. "The fuck were you doing? You are such a basic bitch!" She yelled, opening a second rift in reality that caused their food to be cooked instantly. Mae looked displeased, but this display of power made her a bit wet in many places. Including her armpits. Because lots of people sweat in their armpits, and apparently some people even have a fetish for that shit.

Danny walked over to them, his uniform dripping, carrying two plates of scalding hot food with his bare hands, "Foods done, ladies~" he said in a sing-songy tone, placing the food the counter, "Free of charge for you lovely gals~ ;3", There was no wandering soul in the great saharan desert that was more thirsty than Danny was in this current moment, no ocean in this world could satisfy him He looked over at Mae's sweaty pits and clothes, "Damn Mae woah thats hot" Danny screamed

Mae was fucking honored. Danny, the sexiest trap in the UNPS found HIM hot? She was blushing so much that anime artists were jealous. Of course, it's a code of honor among traps to never fuck eachother, so as much as she wanted to, she would never fuck him. She waved goodbye, and decided to have a nice, sit-down lunch with Bea.

This was, of course, after she shoved the entire bread up Bea's asshole in one swift move.

"AGH MAe what the fuck Mae that was hot ouch ooh owie" Bea yelled loud "Yeah it sure was ;3c" Mae sniggered, as she took a piece of the pizza, it was a good pizza, it was a very fuckable pizza, one of the best specimens Mae had seen to date, she loved to fuck pizzas, and considering this one was probably, barring interdimensional rifts and all, made by Danny, it would be almost as if she fucked this pizza, she would, in spirit, be fucking Danny? Mae jumped at the chance and just pulled down her jeans to reveal her massive, hard, dripping cock, and she just got up on the table and started FUCKING it, in public, for all to see!? It was both hot as fuck and hot as fuck, she screamed as she fucked it, for it feeling good, and it also giving her dick first degree burns, as you see, they couldn't afford an oven here, so instead they bought an actual volcano, it was on sale, so the pure heat of the magma made the pizza really hot, infact, i think i'm over explaining it, i think you got the joke in the first place, i apologzie

She realized she was being a pussy, and hardened her penis with some rhino skin. This made the pizza feel too cold, so she added some pumpkin spice mocha as some cool lube. This made the experience incredibly enjoyable, which also burned a hole in time and space. Danny was sitting on the counter, amazed. Bea was sucking mae's cock through the pizza, everything was going great.

Until, gregg busted through the door.

Gregg, just screeching, ripped open his fonzy ass jacket to reveal that, not only did he have big mucles, but he also had a BOMB strapped to his chest? a strap on? nice "Oh fuck!~" Mae exclamated as she both saw gregg and came in the pizza, which didn't go well together as gregg is digusting Without hesitating Gregg just pulled a rip-cord on the bomb and cum elxpoded the place, though Mae's massive cum blast nullified the explosion, though cum was everywhere, but this was the fetish of both Mae and Danny so they just came again and it was magical

The end!


End file.
